


Parselmouths to Fight

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Parselmouths are respected in Mexico, contrary to the reaction in Europe.





	Parselmouths to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Pottermore, author's choice, Mexican magical history".

Parselmouths are respected in Mexico, contrary to the reaction in Europe.  
  
At the most basic, being a parselmouth is a good way to keep from being bitten and killed by a poisonous snake, and the people who would try and use snakes to kill others are probably already being shunned for another reason.  
  
It’s not like snakes are the only way a magical being can kill somebody else, and they’re not even the most painful one to kill somebody else.  
  
And past that, parselmouths have helped them fight. When the Spanish tried to keep them under their control, the battle changed when a parselmouth asked the snakes to leave their homes and bite the Spanish wizards.  
  
Antivenom only helps if you can get it quickly enough, and the Spanish were not prepared for snakes to kill all their wizards, even if most of them didn’t know they existed. A few did, and the battle changing based on that caused Spanish opinion of parselmouths to be the same as British wizards had of parselmouths.

The overall magical population of Mexico did not care, for snakes were less deadly than the Killing Curse, and the Spanish had been quite willing to use it.


End file.
